Nebula's Zombiephobia Returns
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula's fear of zombie keeps coming back to her, and now she starts having nightmare about zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Nebula's Zombiephobia Returns Part1**

Nebula in her bed, was whimpering in her sleep.

"No…..get away….." Nebula mutters in her sleep.

_**(Nebula's Dream)**_

Nebula was running through the street of Station Square. Panting and breathing heavily.

_"*gasps*"_ Nebula saw more zombies coming after her.

"Stay back!" Nebula throws her purple energy blasts at them, as one of their body parts came off.

"Okay, I guess that worked" but Nebula thought wrong. The zombies put their body parts back together.

"…..no….." Nebula ran away from the scary flesh zombies.

She then bumped into an undead hedgehog that looked like Gamer.

"Aaahhh!" Nebula backs away.

"…..Join us…Nebula….." one of her friends were zombies too.

"No!...NO!" she takes a step back, but then bumps into her boyfriend that was also a zombie.

"…..uhhhh…" undead Shadow moans like a zombie.

"Aaahhh!" Nebula tries to get away but Shadow grabbed her arm.

"….Join…..us…." Shadow moans.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Nebula tried using her super strength but it was no use. Undead Shadow bites her neck painfully. Making her scream loudly.

Undead Sonic bites her right arm, undead Gamer bites her left arm. The rest of her undead friends dog pile on top of her.

"AAAAAHHH!" Nebula screams in horror.

_**(End of Nebula's Dream)**_

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Nebula wakes up from her horrible nightmare. Her breathing was ragged, and shaky. The scream woke up her sister Selene. In her werehog form.

"Nebula? Are you all right?" Were Selene asked with worry.

Nebula was unable to speak; she shook her head 'no'

"Nightmare again? Zombies?" Were Selene wondered.

"Y-Y-Yeah…." Nebula's voice was crack and shaky, she was so pale and scared.

Just then, the sun was rising. As the sun's ray shines on Were Selene, changing her back to a hedgehog.

"Looks like its morning already" Selene said.

She then looks back to Nebula, who is already sleeping. She was probably tired, due to having a nightmare.

Amy opens the door to see if her friends are up, only Selene is up but not Nebula.  
"Morning girls" Amy said sweetly.

"Morning Amy" Selene said.

"Is Nebula awake?" Amy asked.

"She was now, but she's already sleeping. She had another nightmare again. Zombies" Selene said.

"Again? This is bad. We thought we helped her overcome her fear last month" Amy said.

"I thought so too. Any ways, we should leave her alone. She needs more sleep" Selene said.

"Okay" Amy said.

At Tails' Workshop; Sonic and the rest of the gang were waiting for Amy, Selene, and Nebula to come soon. There was a knock on the door, Tails opens it. It was Amy and Selene, but where was Nebula?

"Hey guys" the girls said.

"Hey" they said back.  
"Where's Nebula?" Sonic asked.

"She…..had another nightmare again" Selene said.

After she explained to her friends, Shadow was getting worried.

"Is she okay?" Shadow asked.

"We're not so sure. She looked terrified and scared. I had never seen her so frighten" Selene said.

"I should go see her" Shadow suggested. Gamer also wanted to come with him too. He also helped Nebula overcome her fear.

"I'll go too" Gamer said.  
"All right" Shadow said.

They both teleported to Amy's apartment.

* * *

**Just so you know, Selene's boyfriend Adam bit her to turn her into a werehog. Because Selene didn't want Adam to be lonely as a werehog. So she let him turn her into a werehog. **

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**Selene belongs to Selene the Hedgehog.**

**Gamer belongs to Gamer the Hedgehog.**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nebula's Zombiephobia Returns Part 2**

When they appeared in Nebula's room, they saw her whimpering in fear. She was still asleep.

"Get... away... from me!" Nebula muttered.

Shadow got on her bed and gently shook her.

"Nebula, wake up" Shadow said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Nebula screamed. Her eyes flew open. She looked around and saw Gamer standing in front of the bed and Shadow next to her.

"Gamer? Shadow? What are you two doing here?" Nebula asked.

"Selene told us what happened" Gamer explained.

"Oh." Nebula replied.

"Listen, we'll help you get over your fear again." Shadow said.

"Yeah. Like we did last time" Gamer added.

"I...I don't know. I'm t-too s-scared" Nebula replied.

"Nebula, it's okay" Gamer said. Nebula shook her head. She was still scared.

"No it's not okay. This nightmare is horrible. It was about all of you guys getting turned into them, and one of you tried to bite me! I'M SO SCARED!" Nebula cried. Sobbing too hard, so scared if her she'll have another nightmare again.

Shadow pulls her close, comforting her while he rubs her back to calm her. Gamer gently pets her long ponytail quills to relax her.

"Shh…..Nebula, it's okay. You're gonna be fine" Gamer said softly, but Nebula was whimpering.

"I'm s-s-so s-scared…this zombiephobia is too much…it's haunting me….." Nebula shudders, trembling a bit.

"Shh…..calm down, Nebs" Shadow said, still rubbing her while Gamer pets her quills, which made her purr softly. But she was still trembling.

Just then, Nebula felt a little pale and drowsy.  
"Um….excuse me guys" Nebula quickly ran into the bathroom. And quickly lifts up the toilet lid, and pukes in the toilet.

Shadow and Gamer heard a retch sound coming from Nebula. I wasn't good.

Shadow went in first to see if she's okay, apparently she wasn't okay. She looked deathly pale. He helps her while she's done puking in the toilet.

"You okay, Nebs?" Shadow rubbing her back gently.

"….No…uhhhh….." Nebula faints, Shadow caught her before she hit the floor. She looked a little skinny. She probably hasn't eaten anything yesterday.

"Shadow? Is she okay?" Gamer said, standing near the door.

"I don't know, Gamer. She's suffering from her nightmare. We have to help her. I don't know how, but we have to try somehow" Shadow said, with Nebula in his arms. She looked very tired and sleepy. She didn't sleep well last night.

"Let's take her to Tails' workshop. I'll carry her while you 'Chaos Control' with your emerald" Gamer said. Shadow nods and hands Nebula to Gamer.

As they teleported back to Tails' workshop.

**At Tails' workshop**

Selene was feeling worried about her sister. She's now pacing back and forth, thinking.

"I just hope she's okay" Selene said with worry.

"Girl, she'll be fine. Gamer and Shadow are helping her, somehow" Rouge said.

"I don't know Rouge. Nebula looked so scared and helpless. This isn't good" Selene said.

"Maybe we should ask her why she developed her fear of zombies. What made her feel so scared of them" Knuckles said.

Just then, two hedgehogs appeared in a flash, it was Shadow and Gamer with Nebula in his arms.

"Is she all right?" Amy asked.

"She's suffering from her nightmare. And she also threw up 10 minutes ago. We have to help her before it haunts her" Shadow said.

"Let's get her in the medical room. I need to check her vital signs. Just to be sure she's okay" Tails said. Gamer nods and brings Nebula to the medical room.

"Gamer, I'm so worried about her. I just hope she's okay" Jasmine said.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. She's strong. I'm sure she'll be okay" Gamer said, he wasn't entirely sure if he's right or wrong.

He gently sets her on the medical bed.

Tails brought the electrocardiogram to check Nebula's heartbeat. Nightmares can cause a person's heart beat to increase.

Selene, Shadow, and the others came in to see their friend Nebula, breathing slowly.

Tails used the electrodes to attach it on Nebula's arms and chest. Once he connects them, the electrocardiogram turns on, hearing the beep.

Nebula's heart rate was completely normal. She was okay.

"Her heart rate is normal. She's probably getting her strength up" Tails said.

"Thank god. How long she'll wake up, Tails?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not really sure. But as long as her heart rate is beeping, she'll be fine" Tails said.

"Tails. I was wondering if you have something that can show us what Nebula is dreaming about through her eyes" Selene said.

"That's a good idea. I'll see if I have in my lab. While I'm at it, could any of you guys watch Nebula?" Tails asked. They all nodded, and Tails went to his lab room.

Moments after Tails had set up his invention machine, he connects the electrodes from Nebula's head, linking to the screen video to read Nebula's brain waves.

Tails types on his keyboard to search for Nebula's subconscious in her brain.

Once he found it, he clicks on it, as the screen video show the images of what they see through Nebula's vision.

"Whoa. This is Nebula's vision?" Silver asked.

"Yup. Let's see what she's dreaming about" Tails said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nebula's Zombiephobia Returns part3**

The Sonic gang watches the video screen of Nebula's vision through her eyes. Nebula was running through the dark alley.

_"*pant**pant* There's too many of them…" Nebula breathing heavily._

_"Huh?" she then hears a faint groan. Her zombie friends were walking slowly towards her._

_"Oh no…no, no, no….." Nebula mutters nervously._

_"…join us…Nebula….." they said._

Nebula's undead friends had the features of ripped flesh and blood, and some bones poking out.

The Sonic gang was quite shocked at what they're seeing through Nebula's vision.

They continue watching the video screen of Nebula's vision of her dream.

_"NO! GET AWAY!" Nebula jumps 10 ft. up to the roof. Trying to get away from the zombies._

_She now runs on the roof, without looking back. Just then, an undead white hedgehog was in front of her. Which made her stop running._

_"…join…us…." Undead Silver said._

From outside of Nebula's vision, the gang noticed that Nebula was whimpering in her sleep.

"….no…." Nebula whimpered.

"We got to wake her up" Rouge said.

"Rouge wait! If we do, it'll cause her heart to beat rapidly" Blaze said.

As they hear the electrocardiogram beeping.

_***beep* *beep* *beep***_

Nebula stirring a bit, whimpering loudly.

"LET GO OF ME!" Nebula screaming with fear.

The gang was watching the screen, Nebula's vision was moving too much, probably because she's struggling to get out of the zombie's grip.

_Nebula breaks free from undead Silver's grasp. She tries to get away but undead Shadow grabbed her arm._

_"LET GO OF ME! AAAAHHHH!" Nebula screams._

_Undead Shadow bites down on her neck, painfully._

_"AAAHHH!"_

Nebula's heart rate was beeping rapidly.

_***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***_

"She's going to get a heart attack! Do something!" Shadow panicked.

"Nebula! Wake up!" Selene shook her, but it didn't work.

Nebula was squirming too much. Whimpering loudly.

The video screen of Nebula's vision blacks out. The electrocardiogram beeps into a straight line, then beeps back, and then beeps longer.

"NEBULA!" they were all shocked.

Just then, the beeping comes back. It was beeping too slow.

_**Beep….beep…beep…**_

She was still alive, but too weak to wake up.

"Shadow, give her CPR to wake her up" Gamer suggested.

Shadow nodded. He started to give her CPR. Soon, she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nebula's Zombiephobia Returns part4**

Nebula was now awake, but too weak to move. She was moaning weakly, and her breathing was ragged.

"….guys….." Nebula's voice was dry and crack.

"You okay, Nebs?" Selene asked.

"…no….."

"Nebs, the nightmare is over. You're gonna be fine" Shadow said.  
Nebula groans weakly, and shook her head.

"No it won't, Shadow…." Nebula said sadly.

Just then, Nebula's stomach was growling, she's probably hungry since she didn't eat yesterday.

"You must be hungry, Nebula. Gamer and I will make your favorite: Chicken Fingers" Selene said.

Nebula sighs, then nods. Selene went into the kitchen and started to cook the chicken fingers.

"Nebula, relax." Gamer said. "We'll help you fight it again."

"It's worse than you think." Nebula replied.

Selene and Gamer made the chicken fingers for Nebula. Nebula only took small bites of her chicken fingers. She didn't feel like eating but she had to. Since she's petit she can lose a lot of weight if she doesn't eat something. Because of her high metabolism, she doesn't gain that much, but only a little bit. Lucky for her she's perfectly healthy.

After finishing her chicken fingers, she cleans herself with a napkin.

"You full, Nebs?" Gamer asked. Nebula nods, she left the kitchen and into the living room to do something.

"Nebula, what are you doing?" Silver asked.

"Nothing, Silver" Nebula said with a dry voice.

She turns on the PS3 game system, and decides to play Virtua Fighter 5, to help her get rid of the nightmare in her head.

"You're gonna play Virtua Fighter 5?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah" Nebula replied.

Nebula selects the character Eileen, and plays.

While she's playing, her friends decide to watch. They know that Nebula is good at this game, since she knows martial arts and combat moves. She even taught them some new moves. Sonic also taught her how to do spin dash. She got better with her new move from Sonic.

An hour later; Nebula was done playing the video game. She then decides to go outside and sit on the roof of Tails' workshop, to be alone.

She was still upset with her nightmares that she was having. She wanted to fight her zombiephobia but her fear was too much to handle.

"Maybe I should meditate to clear my mind. That's what Silver said when he helped me with my problems" Nebula said, as she sits with her legs crossed in Indian style, rests her hands on her knees and closed her eyes to meditate.

Five minutes of meditating, someone calls her name.

"Hi Nebula Emerald" it was Scourge, Nebula's Ex-boyfriend.

"Hmph" Nebula was not in a mood to hear his mouth.

"Now that's not polite to say hello to your handsome boyfriend" Scourge smirks.

"You're not my boyfriend, idiot" Nebula said, trying to not get pissed off or her dark rage will take over her again.

"Oh, come on babe" Scourge said.

"Go away, Scourge. I'm not in a very good mood today" Nebula said, trying to stay calm.

"That's terrible, maybe you should hang out with me" Scourge smirked evilly.

"Hell no. Now beat it" Nebula hissed.

"I don't think so doll. I know you're suffering with your zombiephobia. He he he" Scourge snickering.

"Who the hell told you that?" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple for a few seconds.

"Diego. He told me about how he dressed up as a zombie to scare you, since Halloween at high school" Scourge grinned.

"That moron. I bet he told to one of my enemies" Nebula said.

"He sure did, baby" Scourge chuckles.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" it was Gamer. Right behind Scourge.

"What a surprise, Lam—OW!" Scourge got hit in the crotch by Gamer. He knew what he was going to say.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gamer snarled at him. Gamer knows that Scourge is always after Nebula.

"Just talking to my sexy girl" wrong answer from his mouth.

"She's not your girl, doofus!" Gamer said. He was about to beat the crap of him, but Nebula stopped him.

"Gamer, don't. He'll make you more pissed off. I'll handle this" Nebula said. She really didn't want her friend Gamer to cause a lot of violence to Scourge.

"Fine" Gamer said, letting him go.

"Scourge, leave" Nebula said.

"Fine, I will get you back…..Raven" Scourge smirked, as he said her middle name.

"Grrrrr!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple. She threw her purple energy blast at Scourge, making him fall off the roof.

"OW! Damn, that hurt! All right, I'm leaving already! Sheesh!" Scourge was in a little pain from his nasty fall, he walks away, trying not to lose his balance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nebula's Zombiephobia Returns part5**

With Scourge gone; Nebula felt dizzy she was going to faint, luckily Gamer caught her before she fell off the roof.

"Thanks Gamer" Nebula said.

"No problem, Nebs" Gamer said. He helped her stand up, but unfortunately she couldn't stand. She fell again, but Gamer caught her.

"Nebula, what's wrong?" Gamer asked in concern.

"I don't know….I can't stand up" Nebula said weakly.

"Can you fly?"

"No…I can't concentrate my flight ability" Nebula sighs sadly, unable to stand up.

"Looks like I'm going to carry you. Hang on" Gamer said as he carries her in bridle style.

"Man, what's wrong with me?" Nebula mumbles.

"Don't worry, Nebs" Gamer teleported inside while holding her.

Once they're inside, Nebula couldn't keep her eyes open. She tried to stay awake but she fell into her deep sleep. Gamer noticed this, he tried to shake her but she didn't awake.

"Is she okay, Gamer?" Shadow came up to him.  
"I don't think so. Scourge showed up a few minutes ago" Gamer told Shadow about their encounter with Scourge on top of the roof.

"That green Faker. He never gives up does he?" Shadow clutched his fist tight.

"Apparently not. I have a bad feeling that he'll come back later. You're gonna have to watch her, Shadow" Gamer said, as he looked down at Nebula, sleeping peacefully.

"All right" Shadow said.

"Let's bring her to the medical room" Gamer suggested, still with her in his arms he walks to the medical room and gently sets her down on the bed. Shadow comes in with him.

"She feels lighter, no wonder why she told me she's petit" Gamer said.  
"I thought so too. Even Rose is petit too" Shadow said.

"Well, Nebula is a little bit taller than Amy. I would say" Gamer replied.  
"True, I'll watch Nebula. You and Jasmine keep an eye out for that green pervert. He's a very sneaky hedgehog" Shadow said.

"All right" Gamer said. He and Jasmine went outside to keep watch.

"Don't worry Nebula, I'm here for you" Shadow said, playing with her two bang-like quills. He heard her purring softly.

He smiles, and lies down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently pulls her close to keep her warm.

_**Outside**_

Gamer and Jasmine were looking around for any signs of Scourge. Suddenly, they saw a tiny sign of movement in one of the bushes nearby.

Gamer and Jasmine's ears perk up to the sound of rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Jasmine said as she was staying close to her boyfriend.  
"Someone's here. And apparently he or she got friends along" Gamer got in a fighting stance.

"It's got to be Scourge. He's after Nebula, Gamer" Jasmine said worriedly.

"Indeed you're right, Jedi-chick" Scourge came out of the bushes, along with Diego, Foresco, and Quizla.  
"Oh, brilliant. Foresco and my bully are here again" Jasmine said.

"Hello, babe" Foresco said.

"Leave us all alone" Gamer snarled.

"Hi Gamey-pie!" Quizla flirted.

"You are crazy, girl! And don't even try to give me your filthy cooties!" Gamer got in a fighting stance.

"You annoying heartbreaker, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not going back with you? You need to move on, Foresco. So should you, Scourge!" Jasmine growled at them.

"NEVER!" Foresco and Scourge shouted at the same time.

"Jasmine, let's give them a flying lesson" Gamer said.

"With pleasure" Jasmine grins.

Gamer and Jasmine used their telekinesis to lift up Scourge and Foresco, but also noticed that Quizla wasn't there.  
"Where did she go? UGH!" Gamer grunted from someone tackling him.  
"Got ya, Gamey-cutie! Pucker up!" Quizla smirked evilly.

"Get your evil cooties away from me!" Gamer said quickly before she tries to kiss him.

"I'm going to get you" Quizla said. Gamer kicked her off, then used his telekinesis to send her into the other two enemies.

_**With Shadow and Nebula**_

Shadow woke up to the noise from outside. He got off the bed and looked out the window.

"Damn it. Gamer was right. I got to help him, but I can't leave Nebula by herself. I got to get her out of here before that green doofus comes here" Shadow said.

He looked outside again and sighed in relief when he noticed that Gamer and Jasmine had knocked all three enemies out.

"Guess I don't have to" Shadow said.

"Oh, really Darky?" Diego came out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Shadow shields his girlfriend.

"I used the others as a distraction" Diego said. "Since Lamer and Jasmine are occupied with them, looks like it's just you and me."

"Better think again" someone said from behind him.

He turns around and gets whacked by Gamer and Jasmine.

"Shadow, Scourge is coming for Nebula! You got to get her out of here before-" someone interrupted Gamer's sentence.

"Before I claim her, Lamer?" Scourge whacked Shadow in the head.

"Oh no you don't!" Gamer pulled him away from Nebula with his telekinesis before he could grab Nebula. "You're not getting her." He flung him back into the hallway, right into Foresco and Quizla.

Suddenly the heroes heard a moan.

"Huh?"

It was Nebula, she was turning pale. Her eyes opened to reveal glowing electric blue eyes, her teeth turned to razor sharp like Scourge's. She cracked her neck, and stared at her friends. She wasn't herself, she was now Zombie Nebula, but not dead.

**_"*sssnnnarrrrrllll*"_** Zombie Nebula walked up to them, trying to bite their necks, but wasn't quick.

"She must have had a nightmare where she turns into a zombie" Gamer said. He hit her with an energy bomb to try to wake her up. But it wasn't working, she wasn't affected by Gamer's energy bombs.

_**"*hhhhiiiissss*"** _Zombie Nebula walked up to Gamer and tries to bite his neck.

"Sorry about this, Nebula" Gamer kicked her in the stomach and sat on her.

Zombie Nebula lifts her head up and bites on Gamer's neck.  
"OW!" Gamer got off of her, holding his bitten neck.

"She bit me!" Gamer shuts his eyes and waits to be turned into a zombie, but nothing happened.

**_"*hhhiiisss*"_ **Zombie Nebula wasn't trying to turn them all into zombies, she only wanted their flesh.

"Shadow, get some cold water!" Gamer said. "I'll deal with her."

"Right!" Shadow dashed to the kitchen.  
"Gamer! Her main target is you! Run!" Jasmine yelled.  
Zombie Nebula turned her head to Jasmine, hungry for flesh.  
_**"*sssnnnaaarrrrlll*"** _she went up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Jasmine!" Gamer pulled Zombie Nebula off of her.

**_"*hhhiiiisss*"_ **Zombie Nebula tried to bite Gamer's neck again, but he kept her away from it.

"I'll take her now!" Scourge grabbed Zombie Nebula.

"Scourge, don't!" Gamer tried to warn him but too late.  
Zombie Nebula bites Scourge's neck with her razor sharp teeth.

"OW!" Scourge yelled in pain.

"Shadow, hurry!" Gamer yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Bring her in here, I can't spill this bucket of water!" Shadow said from the kitchen.

"Okay" Gamer said. He ran into the kitchen with Zombie Nebula, who was still thrashing in Gamer's grip.

_**"*snarl**snarl**snarl*"**_ Zombie Nebula tries to get close to his neck, but Gamer pulled her ponytail to keep her teeth away from his neck.

While Jasmine is fighting Scourge and his henchmen, Zombie Nebula was now on top of him.

**_"*hhhiiissss*"_ **she hissed angrily.

"Almost there" Gamer made it into the kitchen and pushed her off. "Now Shadow!"

Shadow dumped cold water on Zombie Nebula, causing her to scream loudly. Her paleness, electric blue eyes, and razor sharp teeth return to normal.

"…..uhhhhh…" Nebula moans weakly, faints on top of Gamer. She was back to normal.

"Shadow, a little help?" Gamer tried to lift her up, but now she was too heavy. The effort of bringing her into the kitchen took a lot of his energy.

"All right" Shadow sighed. He lifted Nebula off of Gamer. He lifts her up and held her in his arms. He was happy that his girlfriend is back to normal.

"Good night, boys and Ms. Bully" Jasmine defeated the enemies. She came into the kitchen. She noticed that Nebula was back to normal. She looked at Gamer and arched an eyebrow.

"We're all fine" Gamer said.

"Thank goodness. But is she…" Jasmine didn't need to finish the sentence.

"She's back to normal. She'll probably wake up in a few minutes" Gamer said.

* * *

**Scary. **

**I know that can't happen, but i made it up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nebula's Zombiephobia returns part6**

"I'd better lay her back down" Shadow put her back on her bed.

"I have a bad feeling that our enemies will return again" Gamer said.

"Maybe we should call Selene, she can help us" Jasmine suggested.

"Good idea" Gamer said. He took out his cell phone and called Selene.

Moments after Selene arrived, she goes to see her sister and see how she's doing.

"She's in her room" Gamer said. Selene nodded and went in Nebula's room. Suddenly, Gamer noticed movement outside again.

"Shit, they're here" Gamer said.

Just then, Nebula was waking up, opening her eyes slowly. All she sees is a blurry black figure in front of her.

"…..uhhhhhh…" as her blurry vision clears up, she noticed that it was her sister Selene.

"Selene?" Nebula asked.

"Nebula, are you okay? Gamer called me to come here" Selene said worriedly.  
"Selene, the enemies are here, protect Nebula while Jasmine, Shadow, and I will keep them away from her" Gamer said.

"All right" Selene said.

"Let's go" Gamer said. He, Shadow, and Jasmine went outside.

"…..Enemies?..." Nebula said weakly.

"Don't worry about it" Selene said.

"Hello" Scourge said.

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Gamer asked angrily.

"I want Nebula back. Now get out of my way, losers!" Scourge said.

"Don't...call...me...A LOSER!" Gamer tried to stay calm but it was too much. He went Extreme Dark.

_**"Now I'm pissed off!"** _ED Gamer threw his energy bombs at the enemies. But they recovered quickly.

"Nice try" Scourge said. ED Gamer ran right at him and slashed through his stomach.

Jasmine gasps in horror, "GAMER!"

_**With Selene and Nebula**_

"…..uuhhhh…I feel cold….UGH!" Nebula groans, her fur turned pale, her eyes glowed into electric blue, and her teeth turned to razor sharp like Scourge's. She was turning back into Zombie Nebula.

"Nebula?" Selene said with concern.

"…." Zombie Nebula didn't say anything; she also didn't attack her sister.

She then walked slowly to the door to go outside. She saw Scourge attacking Gamer. This time she's not after her friends, she's after the enemies.

"What the-?" Jasmine asked as Zombie Nebula walked right towards Scourge.

_**"Ah ha"**_ ED Gamer held the Scourge up to Zombie Nebula.

"What are you doing?" Scourge struggled to get out.

_**"Zombie Nebula, here's dinner!"** _ED Gamer tossed Scourge right to Zombie Nebula.

"Don't bite me!" Scourge tried to get away until Zombie Nebula tackled him down to the ground.

_**"*hissss*"** _Zombie Nebula bit his neck.

"OW!" Scourge screamed in pain.

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ ED Gamer laughed at this.

"Get off of him you creepy bitch!" Quizla out of nowhere tries to get Zombie Nebula off of Scourge, but she bites Quizla's neck.

_**"Here's more!"** _ED Gamer tossed Foresco to her.

_**"*hiiissss*"** _Zombie Nebula went to Foresco, biting his neck, then to his arm.

"NO! NO! NO!" Diego tried to get away, but too late. Zombie Nebula bit his neck.

_**"Don't worry, I'll get more enemies for you!"** _ED Gamer sped off.

"We have to go after him!" Jasmine shouted.

"Agree. Shadow, you hold off Nebula while Selene and I go after Gamer" Jasmine said.

"Okay, and hurry" Shadow said.

Jasmine and Selene were gone in a flash.

_**"*snarl*"** _Zombie Nebula tried to get past Shadow.

_**With ED Gamer**_

ED Gamer was looking for some other enemies.

_**"I can't wait to toss them all to Zombie Nebula"**_ ED Gamer said.

"Gamer, stop!" two girls flew towards him.

_**"Gamer's not here"**_ ED Gamer said. He launched energy bombs right at them.

"That's enough!" Selene threw her magenta energy blasts at him.

_**"That's not going to stop me!"** _ED Gamer caught her energy blasts with his telekinesis and launched them back at her.

"UGH!" Selene got hit.

_**"Hehehehe!"** _ED Gamer cackled evilly. Just then, Zombie Nebula out of nowhere tackled him to the ground.

_**"What the hell?"** _ED Gamer threw her off.

_**"*snarl**snarl*"** _Zombie Nebula snarled angrily, she got back up and tackled him again.

"What's going on?'' Jasmine asked Selene.

"I thought Shadow was supposed to keep her occupied" Selene said.

"I was! But she ran too fast!" Shadow panted.

_**"*snarl**snarl**snarl*"** _Zombie Nebula and ED Gamer rolled around.

"Just wake her up!" Jasmine shouted.

_**"Get off of me!"** _ED Gamer grabbed Zombie Nebula and threw her right at Selene.

But Zombie Nebula got back up, not interested to attack Selene. She went back to ED Gamer again.

_**"What the hell?"** _ED Gamer saw a bucket of water and grinned. He used his telekinesis to pull the bucket towards him and dump it on Zombie Nebula.

"…uuhhh…" Nebula was now awake.

"Where am I?" Nebula said weakly.

_**"You don't need to know!"** _ED Gamer shoved her to the side then charged at Selene.

But Nebula shoved ED Gamer before he almost grabbed Selene.

"GGGRRRR!" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple, as she was turning into her Rage form.

**"It's not polite to shove a woman like that, mister! KYAH!"** Rage Nebula kicked him in the stomach.

_**"Ooof!"** _ED Gamer staggered back, then slashed through her leg with his claws. "MY TURN!" He then slashed through her stomach with a kick.

She quickly used her healing powers, and now she was very angry.  
**"You made me very angry!"** she then did a judo throw.

ED Gamer hit the ground, then rolled backwards.

_**"That's it!"** _ED Gamer teleported to Selene and slashed through her stomach. Then he did the same to Shadow.

**"GUYS! GRRRR! Get away from them!"** Rage Nebula flew to him and grabs his arm, flying up in the air.

_**"I don't need to hold them"**_ ED Gamer used his telekinesis to lift the two up with them.

**"PUT THEM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"** Rage Nebula hissed his face. But then, someone used telekinesis on ED Gamer.  
"Put them down" Jasmine said.

_**"All right!"** _ED Gamer slammed Selene and Shadow into the ground.

**"Guys! Jasmine, kiss him! It will bring Gamer back to normal!"** Rage Nebula handed ED Gamer to Jasmine and flies down to Selene and Shadow.

_**"LET GO OF ME!"**_ ED Gamer struggled to get out of Jasmine's grip.

"NO." Jasmine kissed ED Gamer on the lips.

She held him tight, while kissing him hard on the lips.

After a minute, she broke the kiss. She saw that he was back to normal.

"Gamer, you're back" Jasmine said in relief.

"I feel weak" Gamer said.

"Don't worry, Nebula and Selene will use their healing powers to help your injuries" Jasmine said as she flies down.

"So...tired" Gamer said, since his Extreme Dark took a lot of his energy.

"Shh….." Jasmine said softly, petting his quills to soothe him.

"Thanks Jasmine" Gamer said between purrs.

Nebula and Selene helped Gamer's injuries by using their healing powers.

"Thanks, girls" Gamer said.  
"No problem, Gamer" they both said.

"So what really happened?" Nebula asked her friends.

Jasmine told her what happened.

"What? I was like a zombie? And I attacked the enemies?" Nebula gasped in horror as she covered her mouth.

"You were asleep" Jasmine reassured her.

"My god. This is scary!" Nebula shuddered.

"At least you stopped me when I was in my ED form" Gamer said.

"I….I did?" Nebula said.

"Yes. You attacked me while I was attacking Selene and Jasmine" Gamer said.

"And Shadow?" Nebula replied.

"You went too fast for him to prevent you from getting here" Gamer said.

"Wow….wait a second, when you carried me and teleported back inside the workshop, did I fell asleep and went into a zombie?" Nebula asked them curiously.

"Yes" Gamer said.

"Then that means…I…I attacked you guys?" Nebula couldn't believe it.

"I'm afraid so" Gamer said.

"Oh, god_…*sobs*…_who did I attack first?" Nebula was in tears.

"Me" Gamer said.

"No….how could I…..I…" Nebula sobs loudly.

"It's okay" Gamer said.

"No it's not! I'm always the creepy hedgehog! I don't know why everyone calls me Creepy!" Nebula sobs again.

"You're not creepy" Gamer said.

"Yes I am! Every time I lose control of my rage, I turned into a creepy scary Dark Rage!" Nebula sobs badly and runs back to Tails' workshop.

"She needs comfort" Gamer said to Shadow.

"We're all going to need to comfort her. She's our friend" Jasmine suggested.  
"She's right. Let's go" Gamer said, they all went back to the workshop.

**With Nebula**

She was on the couch curled up into a tight ball, sobbing.

"Maybe I sh-should j-just end it all" Nebula thought. She saw a knife and reached for it.

"Goodbye cruel world" Nebula was about to stab herself in the chest, but someone grabbed her neck hard.

"What's the matter, babe? You want to kill yourself because everyone calls you Creepy?" it was Scourge.

"Let go of me! I'm tired of you, Scourge! Tired of all you morons! And you Foresco, you broke Jasmine's heart by cheating on her with that lunatic!" she pointed to Quizla.

"You Scourge! You broke my heart into pieces! You're just a damn player! You cheated on me three times and you're still after me!" Nebula screamed angrily with sad tears sliding down her cheeks.

"That's because you're mine!" Scourge laughed evilly. "And no one will stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" someone said from behind him.

"Is this why you break my heart Scourge? By toying with my heart or you just think I'm a sexy creepy girl! ANSWER ME!" Nebula yelled at Scourge.

"He can't answer right now" the voice said. They were holding Scourge by the neck

"Who's there?" Nebula asked.

"It's me, Nebs" it was Shadow.  
She turned around to see her boyfriend standing there.  
"Shadow, guys?" Nebula noticed that her friends are here.

"Nebs, don't kill yourself" Shadow said softly.  
"Shadow, my life is crapped up. My parents are dead, my ex-boyfriend is still after me, and now I almost attacked one of my friends as a zombie. Right now, I need to know why Scourge still wants me if he goes with other sluts. Answer my question Scourge! Why do you want me back when you go around and make out with other sluts?" Nebula puts the sharp blade inches to his throat. She was still in tears, but mad.

"Because you're mine! I don't need a reason other than that!" Scourge said.

"You dumbass! Tell me why? Is it because you like to toy my heart? Or is it because you like my creepy body? Tell me the truth! I NEED TO KNOW WHY YOU WANT ME WHEN I'M WITH SHADOW!" Nebula shouted at him, her eyes produced more tears.

"You look hot, that's why!" Scourge said.

"You're wrong, Scourge. I'm not hot! Look at me! I'm petit! You don't love me, you only want my body and rape me! Not every girl is sexy, because nobody's perfect!" Nebula shouted angrily. She then looks at Foresco. She growled and walked up to him with the knife in her hand.

"What about you Foresco?" Nebula puts the sharp blade inches to his chin. "Is it because you're jealous of Jasmine when she is with Gamer? Or is it because you want to break her heart?" Nebula shouted. She needed to know why. She can't stand her friends having their enemies ruin their lives.

"She's hot and she's mine" Foresco said.

"Then why did you cheat on her with Quizla? If she was yours, why did you break her heart? You don't care about her, you're probably toying with her heart! It's not right to toy someone's heart! I don't like it when a heartbreaker cheats! It makes me so angry! Well guess what Foresco? Jasmine is not yours anymore, she is with Gamer! He loves her and cares for her, he doesn't play with her heart! You don't have a heart! Love comes from the heart! That's something you should understand how to love!" she growled at him. She then moves to Quizla.

"And you! Give me one good reason you dated Foresco and hurt Jasmine badly?" Nebula growled.

"Because Jasmine's my enemy" Quizla said.

"What has she ever done to you?" Nebula snarled at her.

"She embarrassed me in Math class!" Quizla said.

"Is that why? And you planned to get back at her by dating her ex-boyfriend? You can't ruin Jasmine's life like that! Just because she's your enemy doesn't mean you can go and hurt her badly! And tell me why you want to steal Gamer from her when he's not interested in you?" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple.

"Because he's handsome" Quizla said.

"What about Foresco?" Nebula growled.

"He's nice, but now that he and Jasmine are no longer together, I can get Gamey" Quizla said.

"Quizla, you can't have two guys at the same time! And even if you say that Gamer is handsome, you're lying! You're just trying to seduce him! You can't force him to love you! Because you don't care or have feelings for Gamer! Is Gamer interested in you? Well, let me ask him" Nebula looks at Gamer. "Gamer are you interested in Quizla?"

"No, I'm not interested in her" Gamer said truthfully.

"See? He's not interested in you. Do you know why?" Nebula smirked evilly.

"Why?" Quizla asked.

"His heart belongs to Jasmine's. He loves her very much, he gives her care, love, comfort, and happiness. When you feel love, love comes from the heart. Apparently you don't have a care in your heart for Gamer!" Nebula hissed at Quizla.

"I don't care!" Quizla shouted.

"Hee hee. Wrong response" Gamer said.

"Shut up Gamey! UGH!" Quizla was slammed against the wall by Nebula.

"See Quizla? You don't care about him. You're just using him!" Nebula glared at her.

"I DON'T CARE!" Quizla yelled.

Nebula chuckles darkly, "Now tell us, Quizla. Who do you like the most, Gamer or Foresco? Don't say it's both, because that's not the answer"

"Gamey" Quizla said after several seconds.

"Oh, yeah? Well if you like Gamer, does your heart beat fast when you see him?" Nebula asked her with a grin. She knows that Quizla doesn't love Gamer.

"A little" Quizla lied.

"You're lying. Hehehehe" Nebula chuckles darkly, she grabs Quizla's wrists to hold her still.  
"Since you said 'a little', what happens if Gamer gets mad at you?" Nebula snickered.  
"Gamer, show her how mad you are to her for pretending she likes you" Nebula said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Gamer said with a smirk.

"Just do it in your dark form. Show her how scary you are" Nebula smirked back.

"Okay" Gamer said. He went into his dark form.

**"Oh Quizla!"** Dark Gamer walked up to her.

"Okay! I lied! Don't come near me!" Quizla struggled but Nebula keep her still.  
**"Oh, really? Am I handsome in this form now?"** Dark Gamer said seductively. This was making Quizla scared.

"You look like a freak!" Quizla yelled, but then covered her mouth.

**"A freak huh?"** Dark Gamer asked.

"Looks like you made him mad, Quizla. You don't want to see him mad do you?" Nebula chuckled as she held her in her grasp.

"NO" Quizla said.

"**Too late for that, Quizla. _*hhiiiiisssss*"_** Dark Gamer hissed angrily.

"Don't hurt me!" Quizla pleaded.  
**"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll just do this"** Dark Gamer said coldly, he grabbed her arm and scratched it with his claw finger.

"OUCH!" Quizla shouted.

"Hehehe….you handle her. I'm going to do something with my Ex" Nebula pushed Quizla towards Dark Gamer.

She then walks to her Ex.  
"You Scourge, you better move on, because you don't have a heart to love me. My heart belongs to Shadow. He gives care, comfort, love, and happiness. You gave me a broken heart. That's not what I wanted" Nebula glared at him.

"I don't care what you wanted" Scourge said stupidly.

"Then why are you trying to get me back if you don't care about me? And don't say I'm hot, because it's not true. Tell me why?" Nebula glared at him.

"I-...I-..." Scourge couldn't say anything.

"Is it because I'm Creepy, scary, or is it because you like breaking my heart? TELL ME WHY!" Nebula growled at him.

"None of those things" Scourge said.

"Liar!" she transformed into her Rage mode. Then slammed Scourge against the wall roughly.  
**"Tell. Me. The. Truth"** she gritted her teeth angrily.  
"All right, all right. It is that I like breaking your heart" Scourge sighed.

**"Just as I thought. That day when I first met you I thought you cared about me, but it was all a lie. Breaking every girl's heart. Some player you are. _*hiiisssss*"_** she hissed angrily at him.

"Please let go" Scourge said.

**"Shut up"** Rage Nebula clutched his neck. **"Now get out and take your friends with you"** she hissed at him.

"All right" Scourge nodded nervously. He, Quizla, Foresco, and Gregory all ran away.

Rage Nebula returned to normal, but still sad and depressed. She sighs sadly and went to the couch, curling up into a tight ball.

**"Nebula?"** Dark Gamer returned to normal and went over to her.

She didn't respond she stayed quiet and being curled up into a ball.

"Nebula, please..." Gamer said.

"I'm still Creepy. I don't know guys, I just want to kill myself" she said sadly.

"Please don't. You're not creepy" Gamer said.

She sighed deeply, still curled in a ball. Shadow went up to her, trying to uncurl her but she stayed like this.

"Nebs, we all know you're not creepy. You're our friend, a family. Gamer is like a brother to you. Jasmine is like a sister to you. You're not alone" Shadow said.

"Really?" Nebula asked.

"Of course, Nebula. You're my sister. We're you're family" Selene said. She uncurled her sister and rubbed her ears, causing her to purr and making her tail wag.

"Besides, we all have problems that we have to deal with" Gamer said.

"Really?" Nebula asked between her purrs.

"Yes" Gamer said. "But that's a story for another time."

"You're right" Nebula said while purring and wagging her tail. She smiles happily.

"Well guys, I'll see you all tomorrow" Gamer said.

"Okay, see ya Gamer" Nebula said.

Gamer teleported to his house.

"Shadow, can you take me to Amy's apartment please?" Nebula asked her boyfriend.

"All right. Chaos Control" Shadow teleported to Amy's apartment with Nebula.

"Thanks Shadow. But can you stay here with me? I don't want to have another nightmare again" Nebula asked with her cute puppy eyes.

"All right" Shadow smiled. He got in the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest.

Nebula nuzzled on his warm white furry chest, purring softly.

The End.

* * *

**Nebula and Diego belongs to me.**

**Selene belongs to Selene the Hedgehog.**

**Gamer, Jasmine, Foresco, and Quizla belongs to Gamer the Hedgehog.**

**Sonic characters belong to either SEGA/Sonic Archie. **


End file.
